Eclipse of My Heart
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a half human and half angel girl meeting a handsome guy who saves her, but what happens if she starts to fall for this guy that only wants power? you'll just have to read. Vergil/OC Oh and it well have swearing left and right but I'll try not too do too much swearing xD
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Howdy! here's my new DMC story but it's all about Vergil and my oc~ and yes it's a Vergil/OC story don't like tough, it's my story, find another story to read 'kay? no flames please, cause if you don't like this story? why are you even reading it in the first place?! Oh and I do not own anything just the made up plots and my OC's you'll see through out the story. Enyways, Enjoy~

...

**Eclipse of My Heart**

**Chapter One: Aurora Heartly**

...

"Rory!"

A girl that stood about 5'4 walk around the doorway corner, with waist length blue hair with light blue eye's with kind gentle look in her eye's.

"Yes, Auntie Lucy?"

A older woman that stood taller, 5'6 with short pale blue hair with darker blue eye's showing little wrinkles but you can hardly see it.

"Can you go into the forest to get some more herbs for me? I'm almost out of the herbs for young Daisy, she needs some more for her sweet little puppy that got attacked."

"Sure! I'll wont take to long."

The girl grab the hand basket on the table, grab her jacket and scarf and walk outside of the house.

Aurora POV

I was walking through the forest after I went outside the house. Oh hi! names Aurora Heartly, I'm 19 years old and I'm living with my aunt Lucy, I'm helping her around the place which by the way is in the deep forest where no one dares to enter, too afraid of demons around the area. Yes, I know...I should be afraid or nervous to walk outside through the forest all alone, because Aunt Lucy is actually an angel and yes that makes me an angel too BUT I'm actually half cause my mom, Aunt Lucy's younger sister, fell in love with a human man, my father. He loved my mother so much he didn't care if she wasn't human he treated her like she was human. I never got too meet my father, cause I was still inside my mothers womb when the demons killed him when he was trying to protect her and me.

Any way's, I went deeper away from the house to get the herbs Aunt Lucy needed, but what I didn't know my life well get more interesting when I meet someone. I was on my knees putting the herbs into my hand basket until I heard a loud roar near by and the ground started to shake, I stood up holding my herb hand basket looking around scared, if it was a demon that actually smelled my scent then I'm screwed. Unlike my Aunt and mother I never bloomed with powers and such saying I'm a late bloomer and all...I'm just like a weak human girl that looks yummy to demons.

"H-hello?" I called out stuttering and nervous

It was silent for a good two minutes, I sighed softly turned around and about to leave it was just my imagination playing with my head but I was wrong yet again cause something huge hit me from behind and I flew forward hitting the ground hard, I gasp in pain turning my body around so I was laying on my back instead of my stomach and I sat up to see...demon a ugly one at that. He was a boar demon I believe he was? cause he snorted like a boar or a pig but more like a boar cause pigs are weak this demon is a boar their stronger in strength.

"Looky what I found." he snorts he crackles evily "A human, but better yet...a half angel in my sites!" he grins too a step forward "You'll be a tasty meal."

I tsk glaring at the demon standing up on my feet ignoring the hand basket on the ground "Bugger off! I'm no meal for some nasty, disgusting demon like yourself! I'm way too sweet for your taste." I smirk when I saw him growl at me but I had to dodge to the side when he charged me

"Damn you! instead of having you for a meal...I'll just enjoy killing you slowly!"

I screamed when the demon slammed his fist into the ground making a earthquick thing come at me making me fly backwards falling on my back knocking the wind out of me, I trying to catch my breath but it was hard, I open my eye's see a huge blurry figure knewing it was the boar demon standing above me with his weapon which was a huge ass axe.

"Pathetic, your weak as a kitten! say, good bye to your life girl!" I stared up at the boar demon when he raised his axe and swing it down at me

Tears started to cascade down my face to the ground, watching the axe coming closer and closer to killing me. But something odd and weird happened; One: the demon boar was sliced in peices so blood was all over me...nasty and Two:...a really handsome guys back was facing me since I lift my head up but my head fell back down with a thud getting the guys attention, he turn around and walk over to me and went on one knee holding a sword in his left hand.

"...Are you all right?"

I was going to say no but I fainted before I could say anything, wow I fainted in front of my hero who saved me? how stupid am I?! I hope I wont get eaten up from some other demon if that handsome guy leaves me...please, when I wake up...let the guy still be there... Crap! I forgot about Auntie Lucy! she's going to freak out if I'm not home soon.

...

Angel: It seems someone saved her just in time...but who is thie handsome looking guy that saved her? you'll just have to find out in the next chapter~ oh and I well be working on the next chapter of Finding Home it's a Dante/OC story and yes it's a DMC story too. Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Howdy! Sorry it took me forever to do this, had writers block, but I finally got it done~ No flames allowed cause if you don't like? you shouldn't even be reading this! anyway's~ I do not own anything...but I do own Aurora and her family. Enjoy~

...

**Eclipse of My Heart**

**Chapter Two: Death**

...

Aurora POV

I groan opening my eye's to see a dark sky a little with tree's...I gasp sat up fast but I regreated it cause my whole body ached all over, I fell back on my back. I can't believe it I'm still outside and what's worst I don't see any signs of that handsome guy with white hair...I guess my wish wasn't granted after all...darn. I decided to stand up even though I'll be in pain but I should ignore it for now and go home before aunt Lucy get's all worried, I sighed softly not noticing a figure walk from behind me.

"...You shouldn't be moving."

I squeaked spin around bad mistake cause I got my feet tangled together, how is beyond me. I end up falling down but I didn't hit the ground painfully, I look up blinking to see the same handsome guy with white hair caught me! I push myself on my feet so he let me go.

"S-sorry! but thank you for catching me... My name is Aurora, but my aunt calls me Rory for short."

"...Vergil."

I smiled surprising him "Nice to meet you Vergil! Thank you for saving me, oh no! My hand basket! It has the herbs auntie wanted me to get for her." I search around for it when he said my name, I turn around to see him holding up my hand basket I grab it smiling again at him "Thank you! I have to go home now before auntie Lucy get's worried why I'm taking so long to get some herbs."

He nodded "You should be more careful...I wont be saving you all the time, I'm no hero." I frown when he just turn around and walk deeper into the forest

I shook my head and walk home, when I enter the house aunt Lucy scolded me about making her worry I told her what happened and she was just glad I was okay and not dead. After all that wonderful excitement (note the sarcasim) I was sitting at my small desk in my room wearing my night clothes which were a normal t-shirt and shorts, I was just sketching for the fun of it but what I drew surprised me...I drew Vergil, I blush.

'_Darn it! why did I sketch out Vergil? I hardly know the guy, just his name and he saved me... Talk about Knight and Shining Armer._'

I sighed set my pencil down looking at Vergils drawn eye's...some how I can see such sadness in those cold eye's, something in my heart wants me to make all the sadness go away but I can tell it'll be hard to do that. I accidently end up laying my head and arms on my desk and falling asleep.

...

Morning, Aurora POV

I was walking into town as aunt Lucy ask me too get some food, since we are almost out, so here I am wondering around town going to stand too stand picking up the food auntie Lucy wanted me to get from her check list she handed me before I left. I found all the food auntie Lucy wanted me to get on the list so I headed home, this time with out no trouble...you see some people don't really like me and auntie Lucy cause they think we are some witchs which we are not, we are angels but I'm only half, but some people are nice to us.

"I'm back!" I called out to auntie Lucy when I open the front door but I never heard auntie Lucy welcomging back or walking over to me "that's weird? auntie Lucy?!" I set the bag's down on the floor and look around the house but no sign of auntie Lucy...

"That's weird...if auntie Lucy went somewhere she should of left a note for me telling me where she's gone, something doesn't seem right...something must of happen when I was away."

I walk into the kitchen again and about to walk around the kitchen table when from the corner of my eye I saw something red, and what I saw made me really worried. I saw blood on the floor! Someone or a demon must of came in and attack auntie Lucy surprising her.

Suddenly I lost my balance when the whole house shook making everything fall, I rush outside to see why...it was a demon. It was bigger and taller then a tree from the forest surrounding me and the house, and whats more? the demon drop something and what I saw was none other then my auntie Lucy, I rush over to her side with tears falling down thankfully she was still alive but I don't know for how long.

"Auntie..."

"...Ssshhh, don't cry...I'll always...be with...you through spirit...and you're heart. Don't ever forget I love you and so does...you're parents..."

"Auntie?...auntie?!" I cover my mouth with tears cascading down my cheeks hearing the demon crackle all evily and it made me angry...he killed the last family member I had left and now thanks to him...I was all alone now. I clinch my hands to a fist tightly didn't care of I drew blood from my nails "Y-you jerk!"

I grab a rock from the ground and toss it at his head which hit it's mark but it made the demon angry, I run away hearing the tree's snap and the ground shacking behind me but I kept running but it wasn't good enough cause the demon grab me and lift me up eye level with the ugly demon.

"Let me go! You ugly demon!" I struggled

"Stupid halfling!"

I screamed when the demon started to squeeze me, tears rolled down my cheeks hoping someone will save me but of course no one wont come, I live in a forest no one dares too enter...so yeah I'm screwed. All of a sudden the demon yelled in pain when the hand that was squeezing me to death was cut off so I end up falling landing on my back, I groan in pain sitting up to see...Vergil? cutting the huge demon in peices with his sword.

He landded on his feet like it was nothing, turn his head slightly at me then turn his head forward again walking away, I quickly got up on my feet rushing pass Vergil and stop right in front of him making him stop making him glare at me making me flinch slightly.

"...Move, girl. Or I'll kill you."

"No, why did you save me? I remember you saying you were not going to keep saving me...so why did you save me again?"

"Hn, I do whatever I want, girl. So if you want to live you should step aside before I run Yamato through your heart."

This time I didn't flinch "No! T-that demon just killed my Aunt! She was all I had left! I wont step aside until you tell me why you saved me!" Angry tears rolled down my cheeks hands clinch

"...Like I said girl-"

"I have a name damn it!" I yelled at him cutting him off which cut him off guard but I didn't care, I was mad, and upset. I lost my only family member "It's Aurora! So stop calling me 'girl'!"

"Hn, I do not care for your name girl...now. move."

I didn't know why I did it in the first place but...I ended up slapping him out of anger, yep I just slapped Vergil and he didn't look too happy that I did that and I was up agents a tree with a sword pointed at my throat and a very steamed Vergil. I wonder how I'm going to get out of this one?

...

Angel: Wow...first her Aunt get's murdered and now Vergil is at her throat...well Vergil let her live? or is something else going to happen? you'll just have to find out in the next chapter~ Ciao!


End file.
